


Birthday Surprise

by Kishirokitsune



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M, Sharing a Bed, Yamato's still in the band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kishirokitsune/pseuds/Kishirokitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamato returns home from being on tour to find Taichi asleep in his bed.</p><p>(Also posted on fanfiction.net. The version here on AO3 is an updated, slightly rewritten version.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise

The apartment was blissfully quiet as Yamato shuffled inside. He exhaled gratefully when he was finally able to put down his luggage and give his tired arms a break. He kicked the door shut behind him and then removed his shoes. After being on a road tour for three months, all Yamato really wanted to do was collapse in his amazingly comfortable bed and sleep for the next week. He yawned, not bothering with turning on the light as he picked his way through the living room and towards the bedrooms.

His younger brother's room was on the left side of the hall and even in the dim light, Yamato could see that the door was tightly shut. It was somewhere around one in the morning, so of course Takeru was fast asleep. There was no reason for him to be awake.

Yamato reached his own room on the right side of the hall and fumbled for the light switch. Normally his room was a bit of a mess, but it looked like Takeru had gone on one of his cleaning sprees. The strange thing was that his bedsheets were rumpled and there was a very obvious lump in the dead center.

“Gabumon?” He called out, knowing that his digimon partner would often sleep in his bed while he was away.

The lump began to move and then made a groaning sound before speaking. “Aw, man... told 'kari to wake me up.” The sheets slid down, first revealing wild brown hair and then the frowning face of his best friend, Taichi.

Yamato stared at the brunet, his sleep-deprived brain trying to figure out why Taichi was sleeping in his bed and not, say, on the couch, like he normally did.

Taichi blinked his warm brown eyes against the light, giving them time to adjust before glancing over at the digital alarm clock on the bedside table. “Huh. I guess it's a little late to wish you a happy birthday now.”

“Birthday?” Yamato repeated, furrowing his brow. Was it? He honestly couldn't remember what day it was.

“Yeah. Wait, you didn't forget your _own_ birthday, did you?” Taichi asked, laughing at the bewildered expression on the blond's face. “Takeru and Hikari made this big huge deal of it too! I think they wanted it to be some kind of 'welcome home' and birthday party all rolled into one. They even convinced Mimi to bake a cake!” He sobered up a little and sighed. “But then your flight got delayed, so Takeru sent everyone home. A few of us stayed to help clean up, but I was so tired from my patrol with Agumon last night that I started to fall asleep over the sink. Takeru sent me in here to rest and Hikari said she'd come get me once they were done.”

Yamato was just too tired to express any surprise or annoyance towards their manipulative little siblings. He _knew_ he shouldn't have told Takeru about his crush on Taichi. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. “It's too late now. Just move over. You're not the only one who needs sleep.”

Taichi shrugged and obediently scooted over to make room. Before long, the two were snug and cozy beneath the blue blankets. He flinched when Yamato's arm brushed against his arm, earning himself an odd look from his friend. “Heh, sorry. You're kind of cold.”

Yamato rolled his eyes and laid down on his back. “Just turn out the light. There's a switch on the wall near you.”

Taichi stretched out and smacked his hand against the wall a few times before he found it. Once the room was bathed in darkness, he wiggled into a more comfortable position and once again brushed his arm against Yamato's.

The blond exhaled softly, wanting nothing more than to drift off to sleep. Unfortunately, it seemed Taichi had other plans.

“This kind of reminds me of that time we went back to File Island for a camping trip. Remember how we lost half our gear when Shellmon attacked us and the two of us shared my sleeping bag?” Taichi laughed quietly. “I thought Daisuke would explode from anger when Takeru offered up his to Hikari.”

“Go to sleep, Taichi,” Yamato muttered.

“Sorry.”

Taichi was silent for a few minutes and Yamato finally allowed himself to relax, sure that his best friend was already back to sleep.

“Hey, Yamato?”

“Hmm...?” Yamato reminded himself that kicking the brunet out of his bed was absolutely not the way to start his vacation.

“I didn't get to give you a present.”

“It's okay. Just do it in the morning,” Yamato mumbled.

“But I want to do it now. You don't even need to get up or open your eyes. Promise!”

Yamato yawned, paying no mind when he felt Taichi move around. “Sure,” he said. Whatever would get him to stop talking for a few hours.

Taichi didn't move or say anything for so long that Yamato was on the doorstep to dreamland and was in no shape to properly respond when he felt something warm and soft press against his cheek. He did, however, hear Taichi whisper: “I love you, Yamato.”

The blond sighed contentedly and smiled.

 

 


End file.
